Alice in Borderland
by Riku Adipras
Summary: Alice adalah gadis pendiam sedangkan 'Alice' adalah gadis periang. Alice adalah gadis nakal sedangkan 'Alice' adalah gadis baik. Alice adalah gadis tidak berguna dan 'Alice' selalu membantunya. Walaupun begitu, 'Alice' tetap mencintai Alice. Kenapa? Karena 'Alice' adalah Alice.


A/N

Lumutan nunggu Guilty Life yang gak apdet-apet?

Kuharap Oneshot dari game LS yang pernah kubuat dan kupublish di forum dapat mengurangi rasa bosanmu.

.

.

.

Title: Alice in Borderland

Alternative Title: Alice di Perbatasan

Genre : Psychological

Type : Oneshot

.

.

Lost Saga bukan milik saya. Saya tidak memiliki semua karakter dan latar yang ada di cerita ini.

.

.

.

Aku anak keluarga miskin.

Ayah bekerja sangat keras sampai Aku jarang melihatnya pulang. Kakak laki-laki telah membuang mimpinya menjadi polisi demi membantu Ayah mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut kami.

Ibu telah pergi, tugas rumah dikerjakan kakak perempuan yang sekarang duduk dibangku SMA. Hidup mereka sangat berat, namun mereka semua selalu tersenyum pada gadis beban sepertiku. Mereka masih menciumi pipiku walau sebentar lagi umurku genap 8 tahun. Aku sayang mereka, kehidupan keras pun tak apa jika kebahagian keluarga ini berlangsung selamanya... begitulah pikirku.

Saat Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bersekolah, Ayah spontan merespon seperti yang kuperkirakan.

"Kenapa? Kalau masalah biaya biar Ayah yang mengatur."

Bohong...

Baru kemarin Aku melihat pria kekar memarahi Ayah karena hutang, dan Ayah menyuruh anakmu ini agar tidak mempermasalahkan biaya?

"Atau Alice ada masalah dengan teman-teman?"

Ayah, Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan teman-teman karena Aku tidak punya teman selain _**dia**_.

'Teman' se-kelas tidak ada yang peduli padaku seolah Aku ini batu kerikil yang ada di pinggir jalanan. Hanya ada dua hasil saat 'teman' mengajak berbicara, yaitu memanfaatkan atau menjahiliku. Wajah manis 'teman' yang ingin memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaannya, atau meja yang tiap pagi dipenuhi coretan menghina, atau tas yang selalu hilang saat pelajaran olahraga, Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tapi ini bukanlah masalah. Selama _**dia**_ ada disini, Aku tidak butuh teman.

Terimakasih Ayah, terimakasih kakak yang selalu memperhatikan anak dan adik bungsumu ini. Dengan berhenti bersekolah setidaknya Aku berhenti membebani kalian, selain itu Aku bisa bersama _**dia**_ lebih lama.

Kakak perempuan selalu pulang sore karena bekerja setelah pulang sekolah jadi Aku selalu sendiri saat siang hari.

Pada waktu itu Aku selalu bermain boneka kelinci hadiah ulang tahun 3 tahun yang lalu. Walau kusam, walau penuh jahitan, itu tidaklah masalah karena Aku menyayanginya.

Selain boneka kelinci, Aku juga mempunyai buku cerita milik Ibu yang telah pergi sebelum Aku sempat mengingatnya. Aku sangat menyukai buku tersebut, saking sukanya sudah kubaca berulang-ulang sampai tidak bisa lagi dihitung dengan jari.

 _Alice in Wonderland_

Berpetualang di negeri ajaib, _tea-party_ bersama kelinci yang selalu terlambat, Aku ingin seperti Alice dalam buku! Tapi tentu saja hal ini hanya sekeping mimpi gadis penyendiri sepertiku.

"Jika kamu mau, Aku bisa membawamu ke negeri yang menyenangkan."

Seolah bayangan diri yang keluar dari cermin, seorang gadis berdiri didepanku. Rambut pirang panjang, mata merah delima, postur tubuh bahkan hingga tinggi badan... dia sangat mirip denganku.

Aksesoris dan pakaian yang ia pakai, boneka kelinci penuh jahitan yang ia pegang, semuanya sama persis. Ini rasanya seperti Aku melihat diriku sendiri sebagai orang lain.

"S-siapa?"

" _ **Alice.**_ "

Bahkan namanya pun mirip.

Namun dia bukanlah Aku. Senyumnya adalah bukti terkuat kalau dia bukanlah diriku. Senyum lebar tanpa beban, Aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Walau kutahu dia bukanlah Aku, Aku dengan bodohnya bertanya.

"Apakah kamu... Alice?"

 _ **Alice**_ tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja! _**Alice**_ adalah Alice, Alice adalah _**Alice!**_."

Entah kenapa Aku mengerti apa yang _**Alice**_ katakan. Aku menyukai _**Alice,**_ rasanya seperti Aku sudah kenal lama padahal baru kali ini kami bertemu.

" _ **Alice**_ menginginkan Alice menjadi teman. Apakah Alice mau berteman dengan _**Alice**_ _?_ "

 _ **Alice**_ dengan imut memiringkan kepala menunggu jawabanku. "Tapi teman hanya memanfaatkan dan menyakitimu", Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu namun mulutku hanya membuka dan menutup kembali seperti ikan yang berada didaratan.

"Kenapa _**Alice**_ harus menyakiti Alice padahal _**Alice**_ adalah Alice? Mereka bukanlah teman hanya membutuhkan _**Alice**_ sebagai teman!"

Alice menjawab pertanyaan yang belum kuucap seolah _**Alice**_ bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan _**Alice**_ karena _**Alice**_ adalah orang asing _walau Aku merasa sangat dekat dengan-_ _ **nya**_ _._ **Dia** sama seperti yang lain _walau Aku tahu_ _ **dia**_ _berbeda._

Satu hari, satu minggu, dua minggu, _**Alice**_ selalu mengunjungiku walau kuhiraukan. _**Alice**_ tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, senyum indah yang cukup membuatku terpesona dan juga iri hati.

Tak kuat karena melihat _**Alice**_ yang selalu mengajak berteman, Aku menyerah _._ Semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin Aku tahu bahwa yang kubutuhkan hanya _**Alice**_ seorang.

Sudah sebulan Aku berteman dengan _**Alice,**_ namun _**Alice**_ tidak mau bertemu orang lain termasuk keluargaku. _**Alice**_ hanya muncul saat tidak ada siapapun selain Aku.

"Kenapa _**Alice**_ tidak mau bertemu dengan kakak dan Ayah? Padahal Alice ingin memperkenalkan _**Alice.**_ "

Setelah _**Alice**_ dan Aku selesai membaca buku _Alice in Wonderland,_ Aku mengutarakan perasaanku. _**Alice**_ yang biasanya tersenyum kini memasang wajah muram.

" _ **Alice**_ tidak ingin bertemu orang lain. Hanya Alice yang ingin _**Alice**_ temui. _**Alice**_ hanya butuh Alice, bukan yang lain—"

 _ **Alice**_ tersenyum dalam sela bicara.

"— _ **Alice**_ ingin membawa Alice ke tempat seperti Alice di buku."

"Benarkah? Alice ingin kesana!"

 _ **Alice**_ tidak pernah berbohong. Jika Aku bisa pergi ke dunia Alice di dalam buku, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

"Tapi tempat yang akan Alice dan _**Alice**_ tuju bukanlah negeri ajaib seperti yang ada dibuku, apakah Alice masih ingin pergi?"

"Tentu saja!"

Asalkan di sana adalah dunia yang menyenangkan, asalkan di sana Aku bisa bermain dengan _**Alice,**_ Aku tidak akan keberatan.

"Sudah diputuskan!"

Aku tiba-tiba berada di dunia ajaib tanpa perlu terjatuh ke lubang kelinci. Hanya sekilas Aku sudah tahu jika ini adalah dunia ajaib, mana ada tengkorak yang bisa berjalan kan?

"Ayo bermain _game!_ Siapa yang paling banyak menghancurkan tengkorak, ia yang menang!"

Jahitan melintang di perut boneka milik _**Alice**_ membuka. Beberapa baja hitam silinder keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu namanya, namun Aku yakin itu sejenis senjata berat yang lebih mengerikan dari senapan.

"Whoa! _**Alice,**_ bahaya!"

 _ **Alice**_ tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"Tenang Alice, ini hanya senjata mainan. Lihat!"

 _ **Alice**_ menodongkan senjata ke pasukan tengkorak hidup, sambil berbunyi bising, senjata yang _**Alice**_ pegang mengeluarkan rentetan peluru sekop hitam seperti yang ada dalam kartu remi.

Dalam waktu sekejap para tengkorak pecah saat bertabrakan dengan peluru sekop hitam. Kumpulan tulang itu berceceran di tanah.

"Lihat! mana mungkin kan senjata asli mengeluarkan peluru sekop?"

"T-tapi—"

"Ini hanyalah dunia permainan! Alice tidak akan menemui tengkorak berjalan di dunia nyata, jadi Alice tidak perlu takut!"

"Jika _**Alice**_ berkata begitu… baiklah, Alice mengerti!"

Boneka milikku berubah menjadi senjata seperti milik _**Alice. Alice**_ tersenyum sambil meninju ke atas.

"Ayo mulai _game-_ nya!"

Mengadakan _tea party_ di dekat air terjun, memancing di pantai, dan kegiatan menyenangkan yang dulunya hanya mimpi kini menjadi kenyataan dalam sebulan ini. _**Alice**_ lah yang menyuruhku berhenti bersekolah agar Aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya.

Tidak di dunia nyata atau dunia ini, _**Alice**_ selalu pergi saat ada orang yang mendekatiku. Tentu saja Aku marah dan mengusir mereka yang berani menjauhkan _**Alice**_ dariku.

Pernah ada pria berpakaian militer yang selalu menggangguku walau sudah kuusir berulang kali. _Siapa namamu? Kenapa kamu selalu sendiri? Disini berbahaya!_ bla bla bla, pria tersebut selalu berceloteh melebihi burung beo.

"Kenapa tidak Alice tembak saja?"

 _ **Alice**_ mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal setelah _**Alice**_ mendengar curhatanku.

"Tapi paman Infantri bisa mati."

 _ **Alice**_ menggenggam tanganku. Sepasang manik delima menatapku. Walau sama persis denganku, tetap saja matanya jauh lebih indah.

"Atau Alice lebih suka tidak bertemu _**Alice**_?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Tapi—"

"Alice, dia adalah orang jahat yang ingin memisahkan Alice dari _**Alice,**_ lagipula—"

 _ **Alice**_ diam sejenak.

"—lagipula orang jahat perlu dihukum."

"Kamu masih disini sendirian? Sudah kuperingatkan berulang kali kan kalau hutan disini termasuk zona perang! Walau belum ada pergerakan dari musuh, tetap saja banyak hewan buas yang siap memangsamu!"

Seperti biasa paman Infantri langsung berbicara saat menemuiku bermain di hutan bersama _**Alice. Alice**_ yang selalu disisiku sekarang pergi gara-gara dirinya.

"Alice tidak sendirian, Alice selalu bersama _**Alice**_ sejak tadi."

"Haaah, Aku tidak pernah paham apa yang kamu ucapkan. Sejak tadi Aku mengawasimu dan tidak melihat siapapun selain kamu yang bergumam sendiri."

" _ **Alice**_ pergi karena kamu selalu menggangguku!"

"Hey, Aku hanya memperingatkanmu! Selalu saja Alice, Alice, Alice. Tinggalkan saja Alice atau apalah itu, ikut denganku ke desa terdekat atau kau akan kuseret dengan paksa."

Mengganggu _**Alice**_...

Jahat.

Memisahkanku dari _**Alice**_...

Jahat.

Menyuruh meninggalkan _**Alice**_...

Jahat.

"Paman, pantaskah orang jahat untuk dihukum?"

"Huh? Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah. Paman, Alice ingin bermain polisi-penjahat~"

"Jangan bodoh. Cepat ikut A...ku."

Paman Infantri mengecilkan suara saat melihat boneka kelinciku berubah menjadi senjata. Dengan sigap tangan kanannya meraih... pistol? Pistol besar? Ah Aku tidak peduli apa itu, yang jelas senjata miliknya tidak sekeren milikku.

Tapi ia tidak bisa meraih senjata karena tangan kanannya telah tiada. Padahal baru terkena peluru mainan Infantri sudah menjerit seperti bayi, bagaimana jika terkena peluru sungguhan ya.

Jujur saja Aku agak terganggu karena tidak bisa memotong tangannya dengan rapi. Kelemahan memotong menggunakan rentetan peluru tuh seperti ini, tidak serapi menggunakan pisau.

Karena jaraknya yang dekat, cairan merah pekat dari potongan lengannya muncrat mengenai wajah termasuk bibirku. Amis bercampur besi, rasanya tidak enak namun juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia memandangku horor lalu berlari menjauhiku namun segera terjatuh saat kutembak salah satu kakinya. Tubuhnya kutelentangkan lalu Aku duduk di atas dadanya.

Hei, seharusnya kau senang karena bisa melihat celana dalamku. Ketika Aku masih sekolah, para cowok sering memaksaku untuk memperlihatkan celana dalamku kau tahuu... jadi jangan memandangku penuh teror begitu.

"I-Iblis!"

"Bukan Iblis, Alice! A-L-I-C-E , Alice! Paman belum cukup tua untuk pikun kan~"

Aku menodongkan ujung senjata ke kepalanya. Infantri memberontak kesana kemari sambil memohon ampun.

Apakah Aku akan mengampuninya? Tentu saja tidak. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau penjahat harus dihukum!

Peluru keriting memborbardir kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan bunyi bising. Cairan yang lebih padat dan rasanya lebih menjijikan dari darah muncrat kesana kemari. Kepingan... mungkin lebih tepat serpihan tengkorak bertebaran di tanah.

"Apakah dia masih hidup?"

" _ **Alice!**_ Alice rindu _**Alice!**_ **"**

 _ **Alice**_ memeluk diriku tanpa merasa jijik terkena darah yang menempel di tubuhku. _**Ia**_ membenamkan wajahku di dada- _ **nya**_ untuk menghapus noda pekat amis yang menempel di pipi.

"Kenapa Alice tidak menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya?"

"Makanan binatang. Walaupun paman itu jahat, setidaknya tubuh paman bisa berguna!"

"Alice sungguh anak yang baik~" kata _**Alice**_ sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Setelah itu kami bermain lagi meninggalkan tubuh paman yang sedang dipatuk gagak hitam. Saat Aku ingin kembali karena sebentar lagi kakak perempuan pulang, _**Alice**_ memegang tanganku erat.

"Kenapa Alice tidak disini saja? Jadi Alice dan _**Alice**_ akan selalu bermain selamanya!"

Tentu saja Aku mau! Tapi Aku masih punya keluarga tersayang, Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Alice ingin, tapi Alice tidak bisa."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena Alice masih punya keluarga yang mencintai Alice."

"Apakah Alice juga mencintai mereka?"

"Tentu saja!"

 _ **Alice**_ menatapku kosong. Genggaman tangan _ **nya**_ semakin keras dan bergemetar.

" _ **A-Alice?**_ "

"Jadi Alice tidak bisa tinggal disini?"

"Y-ya."

"Meskipun _**Alice**_ menyukai Alice?"

Suara _ **nya**_ bergetar membuatku tidak bisa menjawab verbal.

"Meskipun _**Alice**_ adalah Alice?"

"Maafkan Alice, _**Alice.**_ "

Genggaman tangannya melemah hingga akhirnya _**Alice**_ berhenti menggenggamku. _**Alice**_ menundukkan kepala membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. _**Ia**_ bergumam tapi Aku tidak bisa mendengar gumaman _ **nya**_ karena terlalu pelan. Untuk pertamakalinya Aku merasa _**Alice**_ terlihat menakutkan.

" _ **A-a-alice?**_ "

Pemandangan hutan berubah menjadi ruangan kamar. _**Alice**_ telah membawaku pulang, _**ia**_ tersenyum lebar seolah wajah muram _**Alice**_ tadi hanyalah khayalan.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

"U-um!"

Lalu besoknya...

Ayah meninggal

***.

Menurut kabar, Ayah terjatuh dari ketinggian saat bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.

Ayah adalah sosok yang sangat berharga sehingga kepergiannya membuat kakak laki-laki yang kuat serta tangguh menangis dan kakak perempuan pingsan seketika. _**Alice**_ selalu menghiburku membuat rasa sedihku sedikit terangkat.

Keluarga kami kian melarat. Kakak laki-laki jarang pulang untuk bekerja seperti Ayah dulu. Kakak perempuan terpaksa _drop out_ karena tak ada lagi biaya.

Paman seram yang biasanya datang sebulan sekali sekarang hampir tiap minggu datang ke rumah untuk menagih hutang, memarahi kakak perempuan yang hanya bisa berlutut meminta maaf.

Berapa hari kemudian paman tersebut tak tahan lagi menahan janji pelunasan hutang yang tak kunjung ditepati.

Dengan nada kasar ia memarahi kakak perempuan. Saat paman berbicara sesuatu dengan kata "Alice" didalamnya, kakak perempuanku yang biasanya diam atau meminta maaf, kini memohon akan melakukan apapun asalkan jangan menyakiti Aku.

Paman yang selalu marah secara tak terduga diam beberapa saat, lalu menyeringai.

Ketika Aku bangun malam karena ingin ketoilet, Aku tidak melihat kakak perempuan dimanapun padahal ketika Aku beranjak tidur ia masih di rumah. Pukul satu pagi, dua pagi, kakak perempuan tak kunjung pulang. Untungnya _**Alice**_ selalu menemaniku sehingga Aku tidak mati bosan.

Kakak perempuan pulang sekitar pukul tiga lebih lima belas pagi.

"Kakak!"

"... A-a-alice?"

Kakak perempuan terkejut saat Aku langsung memeluknya ketika ia membuka pintu. Suaranya serak, Aku baru menyadari ia baru saja menangis saat melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Kakak perempuanku berkeringat dan rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi yang jelas pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Alice, umm... k-ke- kenapa?"

"Tadi malam Alice bangun tapi tak melihat kakak. Jadi Alice menunggu kakak pulang. Umm... kakak kenapa?"

Kakak tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih telah menunggu kakak. Alice tidur saja dulu. Kakak ingin mandi."

Kakak perempuan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Suara kran ia nyalakan, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meredam tangisannya.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Paman penagih hutang tidak lagi datang. Aneh memang, tapi toh siapa peduli asalkan tak ada lagi yang memarahi kakak. Ketika Aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada kakak laki-laki, ia membeku.

"Sekarang sudah malam, kenapa Alice tidak pergi tidur dulu?"

"Heeee... tapi kakak cuma berkunjung hari ini kan? Aku ingin bersama kakak lebih lama~!"

"Hey, Ayah dan Ibu di surga pasti akan memarahi kakak karena membiarkan Alice menjadi anak nakal."

"B-baiklah."

Ada yang tidak beres, suara berat namun hangat milik kakak berubah menjadi datar seperti mekanik. Setelah memastikan Aku 'tertidur', kakak laki-laki pergi ke kamar kakak perempuan, dan... ia menampar kakak perempuan.

Tangan yang selalu mengelus adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang pada hari itu digunakan dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu yang sedikit berlubang terkejut melihat betapa marahnya kakak laki-lakiku.

Kakak perempuan tertunduk. Surai pirang panjangnya menyembunyikan wajah lembab karena air mata.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Ayah dan Ibu pasti mencelamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau menunggu dan bersabar? Aku hanya bisa mencari sedikit uang, tapi Aku yakin bisa melunasi semua hutang. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"..."

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal menjijikan itu lagi."

"... tidak."

Kakak laki-laki memasang wajah bodoh saat mendengar tanggapan kakak perempuan. Suara 'eh?' spontan tergelincir dari mulutnya.

" ... Aku tidak bisa."

"... Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"..."

"Apa perlu ku sayat berapa bagian wajahmu agar kamu tidak lagi melakukan hal yang mempermalukan Ibu dan Ayah?"

"Lakukan hal itu setelah Aku menjadi mainan bajingan tua itu selama sebulan. Bakar, sayat, potong tubuhku jika itu dapat meringankan beban kakak. Lagipula jika Aku hanya bunuh diri tanpa dihukum, itu tidak akan menghapus dosa-dosaku."

...

Kakak laki-laki begitu pula Aku membatu mendengar pernyataan kakak perempuan. Seolah tidak lagi sanggup mengangkat tubuhnya, kakak laki-laki berlutut lemas.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan kamu harus seperti ini?"

Kakak perempuan diam sejenak. Mulutnya membuka lalu menutup kembali seperti ikan didaratan. Sekian detik kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Alice."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menyebut namaku. Berbeda denganku yang bingung, kakak laki-laki sepertinya mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakak perempuan.

"Dasar bajingan pedophilia. Beraninya dia..."

Walau pelan, Aku bisa mengetahui betapa marahnya kakak laki-lakiku. Aku yakin ia lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan kakakmu yang payah ini. Kakak tidak bisa melindungimu. Jangan lagi kau mengatakan akan bunuh diri. Seharusnya kakak yang patut dihukum dan tak pantas hidup. Maafkan kakak, maafkan kakak."

Kakak laki-laki menangis. Kakak perempuan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Air matanya juga mengalir seperti kakak laki-laki.

Dalam heningnya malam, kedua saudaraku saling menangis meratapi duka yang tak kunjung tiada.

Aku kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"Kakak Alice sungguh mencintai Alice."

...

"Walaupun Alice hanya menjadi beban mereka."

…

"Alice tahu kan penyebab penderitaan mereka?"

"Y-ya."

"Siapa?"

"Alice."

"Apa yang akan Alice lakukan?"

"Jika Alice tidak ada, kakak tidak perlu terlalu bekerja keras, melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, dan saling bertengkar."

"Jadi?"

"Alice pergi. Alice tidak ingin menjadi beban."

"Kemana?"

...

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang membutuhkan Alice. Alice ingin bertemu Ibu tapi tak yakin anak nakal seperti Alice akan masuk surga."

"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu —"

"—Alice masih memiliki _**Alice**_."

 _ **Alice**_ sungguh baik. Tapi—

"Aku hanyalah beban."

 _ **Alice**_ tertawa. Senyum yang selalu membuatku iri itu _**ia**_ tunjukkan kepadaku.

"Apakah Alice sudah lupa jika _**Alice**_ hanya membutuhkan Alice? Jika Alice pergi, _**Alice**_ tak lagi berguna. Lagipula _**Alice**_ adalah Alice."

...

Itu benar. Bagaimana bisa Aku melupakan hal yang sesimpel itu? Aku hanya membutuhkan _**Alice,**_ dan _**Alice**_ hanya membutuhkanku.

"Terimakasih _**Alice.**_ Alice akan tinggal di dunia _itu_ bersama _**Alice**_. Mari kita bermain selamanya!"

"Ya!"

"Namun sebelum Alice pergi, Alice ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kakak yang selalu merawat Alice walau Alice hanya beban."

"Nnn?"

"Bisakah boneka kelinciku berubah di dunia ini? Alice ingin menghukum si paman."

"Sayangnya tidak. Jika Alice bersikeras, Alice bisa menggunakan pisau dapur."

"Eh? Bukankah itu terlalu su~"

 _ **Alice**_ mengunci mulutku dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _ **Alice**_ akan membantu. Percayalah pada _**Alice,**_ Alice."

 _ **Alice**_ tersenyum. Mulai dari sekarang kami selalu bersama. Aku hanyalah wadah yang didalamnya dipenuhi _**Alice.**_ Tanpa _**Alice,**_ Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Terimakasih, _**Alice.**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai

.

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau aneh.

Yang terakhir... review?


End file.
